


'Tis the Season

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas With Family, Drabble, Engagement, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Scorpius and Albus enjoy Christmas Day dinner with their dads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [HP_NextGen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com) prompt "this the season". Hit up the LJ group and read the drabbles!

“What did Santa leave you two?” Harry smiled, laying his napkin on the table.

“Anything exciting?” Draco asked, also grinning. 

Albus slid his left hand down Scorpius' thigh, tangling their fingers beneath the tablecloth. Scorpius’ thumb caressed Al’s palm, finding the new gold band that was warm and real. 

Scorpius knew he was Albus’ opposite. Albus was wild and unpredictable, the center of attention; Scorp was quiet, happiest observing from the side. But today he'd gambled and won. 

“Tis the season!” He brought their hands up making sure Albus’ fingers faced their dads. Their engagement ring glimmered in the candlelight.


End file.
